The usual method of transporting a suspension frame is the use of wire ropes installed by steeplejacks.
This method also requires anchors drilled into the edifice (e.g., cooling tower).
When an obstacle is encountered the suspension frame jams. When this occurs it is necessary for a steeplejack to physically lift the suspension frame over the obstacle with the aid of a crow bar. This operation can be both time consuming and dangerous.